User talk:Special Agent Mulder
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Special Agent Mulder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Somarinoa (talk) 19:49, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the Cryptid Wiki! You can talk on my Superwplf talk page if you need any help! You can edit your user page too. Ichthyes The search for or study of Ichthyes (Fish) whose existence or survival is disputed or unsubstantiated. Osteichthyes is a very broad umbrella term. It separates into three other groups. The Agnatha Ichthyes, the Chondrichthyes and the True ''Osteichthyes. The Agnatha Ichthyes are jawless and are quite primitive. This group includes ''Lampreys and Hagfishes. ''The second group, the Chondrichthyes are your cartilaginous fish. This group contains ''Sharks, Chimaeras, Sawfish, Skates and Rays. Finally the last group are the bony fish. They are then divided into two more groups. They are the Sarcopterygii (Lobe-Finned Fish) and the Actinopterygii (Ray-Finned Fish). The Sarcopterygii include Coelacanths, Lungfish, and extinct advanced fish like Tiktaalik. All the rest of the fishes are Actinopterygii. But they are sub-divided even more to cartilaginous fish showing some forms of ossification (Chondrostei) and the fully developed ossified fish (Neopterygii). The Chondrostei contains Sturgeons, Paddlefishes, Reedfishes and Bichirs. Finally the Neopterygii contains the rest. Admin Rights I apologize it took me so long to respond. I have been working on the youtube documentary. Your edits have been great for the most part. I would advise editing less quantity and focusing on making a fewer, high-quality edits though. It seems you edit a lot to gain leader board points, but most of your edits are good. I gave you admin rights. Due to your fantastic edits and contributions I give you admin rights. I have eight strict rules that you must follow, Cryptid Wiki's version of Bushido. The following are based on the eight virtues of Bushido applied to Cryptid Wiki. You have many great ideas and I would love to hear any of your fantastic ideas for the video. #'Rectitude '- Act in cryptid wiki's best interest. This includes blocking vandals, correcting gramar and improving article quality. However, this is cryptid wiki, and you are not permitted a alter an article in any way that undermines the credibility of cryptids. Cryptids here have a real until proven false policy, so treat a cryptid as if it is real until it has been proven false. You can use speculative science to state, "Well, if this is real, then this science would explain its possible existence..." #'Courage '- Stand up the wiki and cryptozoology regardless of what others might think. Regard the possibility of what might be instead of doubting what is not (specualtive science). #'Mercy' #'Politeness' #'Sincerity ' #'Honor - '''Every action you take when attacking reflects your honor one way or another. The honor does not necessary show the strongest or even the smartest user. It simply shows how you fight your conflicts. #'Loyalty''' #'Self-Control - '''Remember to not delete any pages or make any major edits without asking me first. Have restraint and do not delete any pages without asking others. Australopithecusman (talk) 20:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) OK! Thank You Very Much! I did hear about the Documentary it sounds very cool. Aso That is true. I used to edit non-stop but now i kind of slowed down but again I agree I should not edit only for points and only for very important things. Spooky (talk) 23:08, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Coloured Comments Hey, I typed this already but I guess you need it agian, I'd like phoenix and Red box with yellow text please Diakujia (talk) 22:33, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh! Sorry I guess I couldn't find it but I'll do it know. Spooky (talk) 22:42, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I did it it may take a bit to activate it did for me and I thought I did something wrong but I just had to wait. Spooky (talk) 22:51, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Wait, can I have a light blue one with orange text? Paleohunter (talk) 22:27, December 15, 2015 (UTC)paleohunter Friends-sure Sure! But i am new so i do not really know how to become friends with somebody. --Shirazmemon I'd love to be friendsz! Hugs for you! Diakujia(talk) 04:47, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Ok....... If you want --Shirazmemon Trunko photoshop from shirazmemon Trunko is done and it is on the blog page.i made it not 3d because you did not tell me if i should make it 3d or not. Here it is: Random Images Please to not add images that are not realated to cryptozoology to galleries or really any part of the wiki. It is constidered to be a violation of rule # 20:"No making fake or random edits for the sake of getting badges." Block 199.43.174.51 For vandalzing X Creatures Page. OK Spooky (talk) 15:39, December 11, 2015 (UTC) That IP is the IP for my school and it is the computer ansd tablets Spooky (talk) 16:47, December 11, 2015 (UTC) That is why it vandalized and commented with the sme IP (One was me one was another person) Re: Blocked Vandal Good job blocking the vandal. I think what you did was appropriate considering his actions, however, AAW has this policy of blocking for an hour and then a day before blocking a vandal for several weeks. However, due to the personal nature of his/her attack on your profile page, what you did was fine. Maybe shorten the block to a year, because that is usually the average/standard block time I give. Thanks for letting me know, however, you did a fine job handling the vandal. Best Regards, --Australopithecusman (talk) 22:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) It seems that SuniShuma is the exact same vandal. He has created a wiki called Criptidz Wiki with "U SUX" as the only content. He is obviously the same vandal. I have blocked him for a year. Australopithecusman (talk) 23:15, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Block Three Years Usually, the maximum block time is one year. However, this block seems fine. For more details on Cryptid Wiki's block policy, see Cryptid Wiki:Rules. Best regards, AmazingAncientWorld (talk) 00:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Random Edits II Please to not add images that are not realated to cryptozoology to galleries or really any part of the wiki. It is constidered to be a violation of rule # 20:"No making fake or random edits for the sake of getting badges." Even if you are not intending on adding images for the sake of gaining badges, adding random images effects the edit count, which determines badges. Other administrators/users have done this in the past and it has resulted in blocks. Please do not add random images anywhere on the wiki. Best regards, AmazingAncientWorld (talk) 06:13, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Minnesota Dogman Encounter Hi special agent mulder this is the publisher of the Minnesota Dog-Man article you wanted to hear about my dog-man encounter well here it is,I was visiting my grandmother up in long prairie Minnesota I was spending a week with her mostly just to help her with whatever she needed help with it was summer and early one morning before the sun was even up I went out side to tend the garden and maybe even get some squirrels for some squirell dumplings for dinner so I slung my semi-automatic assault rifle over my shoulder and headed out I had just gotten me about 20 squirells(my grandmothers place has a lot of squirells!)when all of a sudden I picked up my last squirell and there I saw something just on the edge of the woods behind my grandma's property I saw some humanoid dog thing it never attacked me it just sat there I fired a couple shots at the creature it yelped and ran off into the woods.I then went into the house and proceeded to call the local police dept. they never found proof of what I saw other than a few paw-prints they claimed I just shot at a wolf.My grandmother was worried and confused by the events taking place so at dinner she sat me down and asked me bout what I saw I told her the whole story strangely enough she seemed to believe me I showed her where I saw the thing and where I was when it happened etc.i never saw it again but I've otherwise gotten over the whole ordeal.Well,that's my story tell me what you think. Re:Admin Comments Cryptid: Agogwe Background Color: Light/Vibrant green Tag Color: Hot Pink In response to your message on my talk page, the information for what I'd like for personalized comments. '~~Myotragus''' 03:17, December 19, 2015 (UTC) IP Vandal If the different ip is doing the same exact style of vandalism at the same approximate time of the prior, then it is safe to assume that the ip address is from the same editor or a collaborating vandal. With this in mind, you can change the block to a longer sentence as an additional violation. Air Rod Sorry it just look like a air road but i was worng ~~Suirama How do you remove a picture from th e video gallry